


Diva

by peachgyeom



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, collage AU, ends up finding a boyfriend, jae's looking to start a band, jyp is a collage!, lots of fluff and corny jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgyeom/pseuds/peachgyeom
Summary: younghyun doesn't quite understand why there's a boy with a guitar standing in his doorway at two in the morning.





	Diva

hello! i've been wanting to write a day6 story for a long while now so here i am!   
band au since,,, they're a band,,, ya know,,,

but yes the prologue should be up soon! 

thank you!  
-author em


End file.
